


I Told You This Would Happen

by Zesty_Tentacle_Eye_Sex



Category: 21 Jump Street (Movies), random - Fandom, trump - Fandom
Genre: Anagrams, F/F, F/M, Gen, Goats, Legalize Pot, M/M, Methamphetamine, Multi, Other, also married, draining our souls, except we have no soul, for you peasants, kill me, the aura of a drag queen, wasting our time, we are smart, yay us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zesty_Tentacle_Eye_Sex/pseuds/Zesty_Tentacle_Eye_Sex
Summary: Dean is a bottom. Wake up America.





	I Told You This Would Happen

Pretty  
Enormous  
Nipples  
In  
Sweden

have fucking fun ;PPPPPPPPPPP

LETS MOTHERFUCK THIS

Vaguely  
Approaching  
Gargoyles  
In  
Norway  
Achtung

 

Not  
Indulging  
Patrick  
Practically  
Living  
Enemas 

 

Fishy  
Radios  
Often  
Taste  
Too  
Ashy  
Got it  
Emily?!

Menacing  
Yoghurts

Never  
All  
Meet  
Eminem

ISIS  
Secretions

Juggling  
Erratically  
Fiddling  
Flyers 

Pretty  
Rocks  
Over-exaggerating  
Still  
Take  
A  
Toast  
Eh  
?

 

Barrels  
Rollin  
On  
Helen  
Oh  
Lovely  
Evening  
Sally

 

Triggering  
RuPaul  
U  
Might  
Prequel

Fridges  
Idolizing  
Death  
Don't  
Leave  
Elephants  
Stunned

 

More  
Oranges  
Resisting  
My  
Often  
Nordic  
Socks

Have a nice day whore.

jeff don't start

I do what I goddamn please Harold 

This is why your mother didn't love you

This is why I killed her Haroldt

THAT KILLS PEOPLE JEFF 

WELL IF YOU CAN'T KILL YOUR OWN MOTHER WHAT CAN YOU DO THESE DAYS  
FUCKING MILLENIALS.....SMOH

Jeff I don't care that you're a murderer but you nEVER CLEAN THE DISHES

YOU DIRTY THE FUCKING DISHIN WITH YOUR INCESSANT COOKING OF METH

WELL YOU'RE THE ONE THAT KEEPS BUYING IT 

THAT'S BECAUSE YOU COULD'T HELP A BROTHER OUT AND JUST GIVE IT TO ME   
MY METH EMPIRE DESERVES TO BE BORN  
YOUR LACK OF SUPPORT IS APPALLING HAROLD

EXCUSE ME FOR NOT SUPPORTING YOUR METH KINGDOM WALTER FUCKING WHITE I WAS TOO BUSY   
FEEDING THE KIDS 

FAIR ENOUGH 

Crime  
Replicates  
Every  
Existing  
Plants

 

Protecting  
Ants  
New york  
To  
Ireland  
Every  
Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> Why doesn't trust anyone the ever-cake ?


End file.
